


Parlor Games

by HalfshellVenus



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some shoes nobody wants to fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlor Games

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)**writerverse** , and the prompt of "King Of The Forest."

x-x-x-x-x

Mozzie thunked his wine glass down on the coffee table. "I am _not_ __the Cowardly Lion—why would you even say that?"

Neal shrugged. "He's kind of a worrier, and you worry a lot."

"I'm a _planner_ ," Mozzie said. He lifted his glass again and sipped more of the passable Bordeaux. "I like to be aware of risks, and plan accordingly."

Neal spread Brie on a sesame cracker. "You could always be Toto."

Mozzie scowled. "That sounds suspiciously like a stereotypical assignment related to my height."

'All right, then," Neal said, relaxing back against the couch. "Who do _you_ think you'd be?"

"The Wizard, of course," Mozzie said grandly.

"The con man with a soft spot for people in need… Wait." Neal sat up straight. " _I_ want to be the Wizard."

"Too late."

Neal reached for the grapes. "Who, then?"

"Well, there aren't any kings or princes, but you could always be Dorothy. She's the star."

"Right," Neal said. "The wide-eyed, clueless character who's more brainless than the Scarecrow."

Mozzie shrugged. "How about the Tin Man?"

Neal laughed. "That's Peter. Serious, upstanding, good-hearted, and always the grownup. Elizabeth, though…"

"Mrs. Suit is definitely Glinda. Beautiful and kind, and she'd stand up to the Wicked Witch no matter what it took."

 _Wow,_ Neal thought. _That was kind of telling._ "I'd actually been thinking of June as Glinda. I can't imagine who else she'd be."

Mozzie shook his head. "No doubling up."

"These character archetypes are _terrible_. We need a different source. Maybe _Peter Pan?_ "

"Peter Pan is obviously you."

"Or maybe not," Neal sighed. "Let's just watch the movie."

Mozzie looked over at him. "I believe Toto's still available…"

Neal turned up the volume on the television. "Not a chance, Moz. Not a chance."

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
